Tied Up
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "You're sure about this?" Cloud's voice was low and smooth, just a hint of concern rounding the edges of his words as he trailed his fingertips over Leon's shoulder, ghosting the ropes that were tied around his biceps and under his pectorals.


**A/N:** I have no excuses, this is just pure filth. Just… pure filth. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Tied Up**

"You're sure about this?" Cloud's voice was low and smooth, just a hint of concern rounding the edges of his words as he trailed his fingertips over Leon's shoulder, ghosting the ropes that were tied around his biceps and under his pectorals.

"For the last time..." Leon rolled his eyes, watching as Cloud came to stand in front of him, his open trousers now level with his line of sight; Leon on his knees with his hands tied behind him. "I'm fine."

Cloud considered him with a gentle gaze a bit longer, before his eyes turned darker with lust, a slight smirk quirking the corner of his mouth as he tilted Leon's face up. "You look good like this." He commented, touching the pad of his thumb to Leon's bottom lip.

Well, that was the general idea, Leon mused, secretly pleased that Cloud had said as much out loud. The intricate knots that bound the rope around Leon's body burned pleasantly against his naked skin; tight enough to leave marks, and just a touch under too painful. He raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd be into this."

It had taken a lot of gentle persuasion to get Leon to open up and tell Cloud what he fantasied about. In some respects, this hadn't been all that surprising. Leon had so much responsibility on his shoulders, it was no wonder he sought the release of total domination. But only under expert hands, and by someone he could trust. Cloud wasn't about to mess this up.

"I'm into anything that involves you on your knees." Cloud replied coolly, reaching for the waistband of his trousers and pushed them down. He stepped out of them gracefully, now fully exposed and hard as a rock, and he waited as Leon traced the length of his erection with his eyes, dark pupils blown wide with lust and a flicker of excitement as he looked back up at Cloud.

Leon had been quite clear about the rules: Cloud had to tell him exactly what to do. When to do it. How to do it. He would be utterly submissive.

"I wanna come in here," Cloud said, taking hold of Leon's chin again, tugging at his bottom lip to slip his thumb inside his mouth. "You okay with that?" he pressed the digit against Leon's tongue and felt the slick muscle coil around it, sucking on it gently. Leon nodded, his gaze locked firmly on Cloud's as the younger man watched him with an absent sort of wonder. His cock gave a little bounce in anticipation.

He let Leon suck on his thumb for a little longer, before he pulled it out and trailed the moist residue of Leon's spit around his lips, coating them generously. "I'm not gonna touch you. If you want to stop, just pull away." Cloud told him, reaching for his cock to hold it steady as Leon settled himself on his knees and leaned forwards, taking the tip into his mouth. Cloud let out a small, aborted huff of air and let go of the base, allowing Leon to find his rhythm as his head began to bob slowly, taking him in a little further each time.

"Uuugh." Cloud let his hands ball up at his sides, his head falling back into his neck as he closed his eyes and groaned, the feel of Leon's tongue against the underside of his cock so hot, the pressure around the shaft light and barely there as Leon pulled his lips back and teased the end. He kept it like that: light and playful, just on the wrong side of satisfying for torturous long minutes. The tantalising promise of more pressure, more suction, more speed just around the corner, and all Cloud had to do was fist his hands in Leon's hair. But he'd promised he wouldn't do that. Maybe if Leon weren't tied up he would. Instead he opened his eyes and looked down at him, finding Leon's eyes already on him, watching him intently while his mouth was busy.

"Quit teasing." Cloud said with a coy smile, tugging on one of Leon's bangs sharply. He felt Leon smirk around his dick, those eyes glinting mischievously as they fluttered closed and the pace of his sucking increased. Quick, short little movements coupled with the firm press of lips had Cloud grunting, and a shiver ran down his spine, coiling in his balls as Leon's tongue relaxed and with a quick inhale, he leaned forwards and took the whole of Cloud's cock into his mouth, swallowing around him as he hit the back of his throat.

"Oh f-fuck." Cloud gasped, his knees going weak for a moment. "Do that again." He ordered breathlessly, looking down to watch as Leon furrowed his brows in concentration, his cheeks dusted with pink as they hollowed, and then that short, sharp inhale of breath right before he relaxed his jaw and took him in again; leaning all the way forwards until his nose was pressed up against the soft hair of Cloud's groin.

Cloud cursed again and desperately wanted to run his hand's through Leon's hair – to hold him there and keep him still so he could just fuck his mouth – but he watched Leon's arms flex as much as they could in his bindings and reminded himself to keep still. "Faster." He said instead.

Leon complied almost immediately, pulling back just a little way to breathe through his nose before he swallowed him back down, picking up his speed.

"Look at me." Cloud croaked, panting heavily as his mouth fell open, and he moaned as Leon's eyes slid apart, those dusky silver iris' shadowed under thick lashes and framed by his swaying bangs as Leon locked his gaze on him and sucked harder.

Cloud reached down and cupped his balls, leaning forwards a little as the rocking motion tipped him off balance and with a strangled gasp he screwed his eyes closed and came, unable to stop himself from gripping Leon around the back of the neck to hold him in place as he pumped his hips and emptied himself into his mouth.

He let go when it was over, sliding from Leon's lips with a breathless moan and he opened his eyes to see Leon sitting back on his heals, a fine string of saliva sitting on his chin and a satisfied grin curling his mouth upwards. He wiped at the moisture and quickly bent to press a kiss there, hungrily lapping at the swollen lips as he tugged on the ropes around Leon's chest and hauled him to his feet. Without looking, he threw him sideways, watching with satisfaction as Leon gave a little yelp of surprise and bounced onto the bed. He landed on his side, hair splayed out around him, and with a nudge of Cloud's foot between his legs, he rolled onto his stomach, bound hands twisting tightly at the small of his back as he settled and pressed his cheek to the cool sheets.

"You never told me you could do that." Cloud commented somewhere above him as Leon felt the bed dip, his legs pushed apart as Cloud climbed between them, bracing himself over Leon's back, a hand either side of Leon's head.

"There's plenty you don't know about me." He replied, voice a little husky. The hair at the nape of his neck was brushed aside and he felt cool, moist lips pressed to the top of his spine. He shivered with anticipation and arched his back slightly, letting out a soft whine as his ass met nothing but air.

The kisses pressed on down the length of his back, matched with feather light touches of calloused fingers against his sides and arms, his skin prickling where the gentle caresses were barely placed and he squirmed as Cloud ghosted the sensitive spot on his hip; that tingle of electric pleasure shooting all the way into his groin. He jerked suddenly when hands came to rest on his buttocks, the firm hold squeezing the flesh almost painfully as he felt hot breath against his coccyx, and then the press of lips to the cleft of his ass.

"Don't move," Cloud said, the heat of his voice hitting Leon's skin, making him shudder anyway. "If you move, everything stops."

Leon closed his eyes and nodded, bangs falling across his face in a tousled mess as he held his breath and braced himself for the first touch of Cloud's tongue. It came a second later, tracing the lightest of paths around in lazy circles down along his cleft; tantalizing little licks as Cloud slowed and then ghosted over his hole, stopping only briefly before he moved on and began to lap at that patch of skin between his opening and balls.

Leon let out a frustrated groan and curled his toes, wanting desperately to move his hips back and push them up, but he remembered Cloud's warning. He turned his face into the sheets and bit down on the linen instead, muffling his harsh breathing as Cloud licked and teased his way back up. He clenched his fists and turned his wrists subtly in their ropes, straining against the coarse fibres as his nails bit into his palms, and with a heavy sigh of relief chocked up in a throaty moan, he felt Cloud press the flat of his tongue against his entrance.

Slowly, far too slowly, the hot, moist pressure of Cloud's tongue was drawn around in small circular motions, teasing the pressure between light and sensitive, and firm and seeking, always just shy of breeching him. Leon couldn't help it, he flexed his thighs and lifted his hips, pushing back against Cloud's mouth and his gasp of relief turned into a bitten off moan of pain as Cloud pulled away and brought his palm down sharply across his buttocks.

The sting vibrated along his skin, burning all the way up his spine and down into his balls, and Leon held himself still, the warm burn of humiliation turning his cheeks red. Moments later he felt the soothing sensation of a kiss against the scorching skin, and the gentle caress of Cloud's hand running up his thigh.

"What did I tell you?" Cloud reminded him, kissing his ass cheek again.

Leon nodded and grunted a half reply, signalling he understood.

Cloud waited a few moments, drawing out the anticipation just a little longer before he parted Leon's cheeks again and resumed his slow pleasuring. He smiled slightly as he felt Leon jerk and then try to hold himself still, the firm grip on his ass turning painful for a moment in warning as he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Leon let out a loud groan, his face damp with sweat as his bangs stuck to his temples, his brows knotted in fierce pleasure as Cloud fucked him with his mouth; tongue going deeper as Leon's breathing grew heavier and then it stopped. He pulled away and leaned over Leon's back, his nose brushing the shell of Leon's ear as he kissed his neck and then pressed a wide thumb against his opening. He slid it in slowly, turning it just the right way as he passed through that first ring of tight muscle and then dragged it out, the slickness easing the burn of the stretch as he pushed it back in, rhythmically, slowly, drawing out the ragged breaths and strangled whines trapped in Leon's throat.

"Beg me." He whispered against Leon's cheek, pulling his lips over his ear to suck his lobe into his mouth, toying with the earring. He held his thumb still, holding it just on the brink of breaching Leon again and waited for his reply.

Leon swallowed heavily, licking his lips with a hot tongue as he shuddered and cleared his throat. "P-please." He stuttered, lost in the heat. Cloud remained perfectly still. "Please, hng… don't stop."

Cloud switched his thumb out for his first two fingers and slid the tips inside, stopping just past the first knuckles and held still once again. "You're gonna have to do better than that." His voice was like gravel, a low burr, so hot and close to Leon's ear.

"F-fuck, Cloud… please." Leon whined, barely a whisper as he panted heavily, blowing the sweaty strands of hair away from his face in hot gasps. He was teasing him, punishing him for the blow job. Son-of-a-bitch was probably smirking.

A few moments later and Cloud's fingers were moving again, pushing deeper until they were all the way inside and then they were stretching him, scissoring against the tight heat and Leon let out a strangled gasp. They moved slowly, back and forth in long, satisfying strokes, passing just shy of that spot inside him, and silently, Leon begged for him to touch him there, the purposeful way he glanced over it so frustrating Leon clenched his jaw down tightly and bit back a curse. His cock ached, straining against the sheets, trapped under his weight but he couldn't move his hips; the threat of Cloud's palm still stinging slightly against his ass.

Those fingers moved a little quicker, sliding in and out in a steady rhythm, always missing that throbbing place inside of him, and Cloud picked up speed, fingering him almost aggressively as he pressed his nose to Leon's temple. Breathing hard in his ear, he listened to Leon moan, those sounds getting caught in his throat as he tried not to squirm, loosing the battle as he began to rock against the bed, minute little twitches of his hips as he managed a broken plea.

"Want you to beg." Cloud reminded him, panting just as hard as Leon was as he worked his fingers harder, always just missing that spot. Leon lasted another brave moment or two, before he turned his face away into the sheets and let out a hard, throaty cry of pleasure.

"Hyne, fuck… please… please, please," he gasped, his words muffled by the damp linen. "...Need to come." His hips were pushing hard against the bed now, his arms straining against the ropes around his body, the skin rubbed raw as he tried to gain the friction he needed to get himself off. Cloud took pity on him, finally hooking his fingers, bending them just at the right angle to glide against that place inside of Leon that had him crying out, his body spasming with sudden ecstasy as Cloud fucked him over the edge and into orgasm.

He didn't stop until Leon was writhing in pleasure-pain. The over stimulation making him groan as he bucked his hips and squeezed his thighs tightly around Cloud, and then the younger stopped, slowly drawing his fingers out and traced them down between Leon's legs.

Leon was groaning heavily into the sheets, his face once again turned to the side, his whole body lax and trembling as he felt Cloud's weight shift and then careful, steady hands begin to undo the tight knots of rope around his wrists.

Gradually, the constricting bonds were loosened and pulled apart, and Cloud helped Leon onto his back as he slipped the last coil over his head and threw the ties aside. Leon's skin was red and chaffed, indented where the rope had bitten in, and slick with a damp sheen of sweat. He looked up at him through half lidded eyes, his mouth open just a fraction as he steadied his breathing and on a shaking arm he sat himself up onto his elbow and caught Cloud's face in his hand, pulling him down into a messy kiss.

Cloud pushed the knotted bangs back from Leon's face, holding him steady between his palms as he laid him back against the bed and stretched out on top of him. "That what you had in mind?" he murmured against his mouth, enjoying the lazy way they kissed.

Leon let out a brief laugh that was more a huff of air. "Better." He croaked, eyes still closed and face still heated. "We've gotta do that again."

Cloud couldn't argue with the blissed out, exhausted look on Leon's face as his eyes slid shut and his arm dropped to the bed beside him. He didn't think he'd ever seen Leon this relaxed before. His mind was already considering the many ways he could torture Leon, a brief image of the older man tied down to the bed as Cloud fucked him making him smile, before he glanced back at Leon to find him almost on the cusp of unconsciousness. He snorted softly in disbelief and shook his head. _If only I'd figured out where your off button was sooner,_ he thought idly as he reached down towards the bottom of the bed and pulled the throw up over them, plunging the room into darkness as he turned the light out with soft click.


End file.
